


Heart to Heart

by luna_rey



Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Sylvain is caught showing a new girl around, and Ingrid has a few questions over tea while a certain swordsman may not be feeling the best over the news.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Tea Time at Garreg Mach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173620
Kudos: 13





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was all I could think about during class today... it was torture! I hope you enjoy it.

Tasting his favorite tea nearly made Sylvain forget the person in his company. Ingrid found him showing a female classmate to the dorms and began lecturing his ear off instantly. She had called him many of things, one of which is cheater.

“I wasn’t cheating, Ingrid!” Sylvain said as he handed the woman a cup of tea. “she was simply a new student that couldn’t find the dorms.”

With the tea cup in hand, Ingrid searched his eyes for any deceit and when she found none, a smile bloomed across her face. “I know… it’s just that this is Felix’s first relationship and I will not allow you to break his heart!”

“what are you, his mom?” Sylvain joked as he shrugged his arms, “you should know me better, Ingrid. I’m not about to let the man I love slip through my fingers over some hussy who only wants me for my crest!”

“Sylvain!” Ingrid whispered

“Besides who better than Felix to keep me in check, huh?”

This caused the both of them to laugh, “that’s true, I guess.” Ingrid agreed as she sipped her tea. “sorry about earlier, I was just so caught up in my frustration that I didn’t even let you explain your side of the story-”

“you don’t have to apologize… we both know that you would have been correct if I had been dating anyone besides Felix!”

“even me?” she asked jokingly

Sylvain looked mortified at the prospect, “no way in hell! You’d kill me only to revive me then kill me again!”

Ingrid laughed at her friend’s expression. Sylvain has always had this deeply rooted hatred for most of the women that approached him. which is why he always played around, never let himself fall for one person… his mother was one such woman! She married his father for the crest of Gautier and nothing else. His family never shared the warmth of love that his friends were welcomed with. His brother tried to kill him multiple times throughout his childhood, for the love of the goddess!

“I seriously can’t believe Felix even agreed to date you!”

“I’m just too handsome, he couldn’t help himself!” Sylvain said, “he couldn’t even be bothered to remove the dress before he-”

He was stopped by a hand covering his mouth. “shut up!” Felix growled by his lovers reddened ear. He looked across the table at Ingrid, whose face was crimson as she tried to hide it behind her cup. “I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?”

“what do you mean?” Sylvain tried in vain to speak but only muffled words passed Felix’s fingers.

“I heard you were walking around with a girl earlier… cheating already, are we?”

Sylvain felt shocked and hurt by the statement, but hid it behind a calm exterior. He licked Felix’s hand and it was pulled away instantly. “she was cute… what was I to do?”

Ingrid watched with an exasperated expression as Sylvain refused to deny the claim outright and even began joking around. She knew that her dearest friend was clueless, but was he also brainless!?

Felix did not look amused at Sylvain’s question. “did you cheat or not?” Felix asked again.

Eyeing his boyfriend, Sylvain stood out of his seat and said calmy. “No. I didn’t cheat and I have no intentions to cheat on you… though I do think some time alone would do me some good!” and he stalked off, leaving a perturbed Ingrid and an annoyed Felix behind.

“what the hell!” Felix growled as he took Sylvain’s seat.

He looked from the cup of tea to Ingrid, “he really had no intentions of flirting with that girl, did he?” when she simply shook her head, Felix slightly lowered his gaze in shame. “I should have trusted him more?”

When no response came, he looked up. Ingrid was only staring at him. there was no judgment in her gaze, only understanding. She was listening to him without a thought of interrupting or adding in her own opinion… he appreciated the gesture.

“we’ve been dating for a week, and he has not once flirted with a girl in my presence. Every time his fangirls would stop him for a chat, worry would overcome me… it’s a pathetic feeling!” Felix struggled to gather his thoughts and lowered his gaze to hip lap where his hands were clasped together by nerves. “And then today Lorenz came to me spouting shit like how I was a poor thing and that my nasty boyfriend is no good for me and that he had seen him with some woman, I just didn’t know how to take that… so, I looked for him without thinking… I’m so stupid!”

“You’re not stupid!” Sylvain said from behind him. “sorry I lost my cool for a bit, Felix… I hope you didn’t miss me too much!”

With red hot cheeks, Felix grumbled. “shut up, Sylvain. I thought I was talking to Ingrid!”

“oh!” Sylvain smirked as he walked around the table, “she left the moment she saw me return… I’m surprised you didn’t notice!”

Felix looked up from his lap to her empty seat… how embarrassing!

“why didn’t you say something sooner, then?” Felix said as he scowled at his lover who only took the empty seat. “how could I interrupt you when all I want to do is listen to you talk!” Sylvain was smiling with a blush covering his cheeks. “I love you Felix, there is no way that I would let some girl who’s only interested in my crest get between us!”

“I know and I’m sorry for doubting you… I, um, love you too!”

“damn sure you do!” Sylvain leaned over the table and stole a kiss from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you feel like sharing your opinion, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
